To Love
by IcyUmbreon
Summary: One-shot, Brightheart's POV, written according to the Rule of Funny. Jay/Bright, don't like, don't read. Rated for crack.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. I may or may not have invented this pairing, though. I'm not sure.

**A/N: Saved because I think it's hilarious. Yay, OOC!  
**

_To Love_

Days were easy. By day, she hunted, went on patrol, ate, did her duty to the clan. The only hard part was spending time with Cloudtail, because every time she told him that she loved him, she felt guilty over that fact that it was only a half-truth.

Nights, on the other hand, were hard. Long, sleepless nights, with only her thoughts to keep her company.

And, no matter how hard she tried to keep her thoughts away from him, he always returned.

_Jaypaw... _

Jaypaw, the medicine cat's apprentice.

How could she love him? And yet, how could she _not_ love him?

He was handsome.

Once, Cloudtail's fluffy white pelt and eyes the color of a sun-high sky had drawn her in like a magnet, but she nearly forgot what he looked like when she thought about Jaypaw. His fur, softer than the softest moss, light gray with sharp, harsh, stripes like ashes after a fire. His eyes, vivid, jay's-feather blue, sightless, yet oh so captivating.

He had the sort of personality that she craved.

She had sought out Cloudtail because he was strong, confident, with a sharp wit that no one could match. But Jaypaw was more. Much, much, more. He was angry. Yes, he was very angry. And he had a right to be. She hadn't realized this at first, she had thought him nothing but a whiny, bitter apprentice. How wrong she had been!

He was like her!

He knew how it felt to have others treat you as different, forever underestimating you, treating you as some kind of freak! Better than anyone else, he could understand how she felt.

But what drew her in the most, what made it so hard to ignore, was how _wrong_ it was. He was an apprentice, a _medicine cat_ apprentice. He shouldn't be falling in love with anyone, let alone a she-cat nearly three times his age. Especially not a she-cat with a mate and daughter.

Perhaps it was best that he disliked her, that he had rejected her. At least, as a mentor. It hurt her. It hurt her so much that it felt as though every part of her body were on fire.

All these thoughts passed through her head as she stared at Cloudtail's motionless form. Slowly, she stood up. She gave him one last glance, then crept quietly out of the warriors den. The moon was high in the sky, and she felt as though she could see every star in Silverpelt. Only when she heard soft pawsteps behind her did she realize that she was not alone, and she whipped around.

And by some cruel twist of fate, it was him.

Jaypaw.

"Brightheart!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing out so late?" "I...I couldn't sleep." She replied, shakily. She waited for him to say something harsh and stinging, but when he spoke, he said, "Me neither." She nodded, then, realizing that he couldn't see her, mewed, "Ah." They stood in awkward silence for a moment or two, then she asked, "So... What's been up with you?" "Not much." He replied, slightly uncomfortably.

"Why did you do it?" She didn't know what made her say it, but she did. "Why did I do what?" He asked, the moon illuminating his face enough to show that he was startled. "Why did you give up your position as my apprentice? Jaypaw, I've known you long and well enough to know that you never wanted to be a medicine cat, that all you desired was to be treated as a normal warrior." He seemed even more startled that she had grasped his feelings so well, and it took him a while to respond. Finally, "Because... Because I thought that it was the path that StarClan had destined for me. Why do you care?" The last bit came out snappier, more the normal Jaypaw. His face looked as though he realized how stupid the question sounded, and he hastily put in, "I mean, I know that you wanted an apprentice and all, but still..." Suddenly, her emotions overwhelmed her.

Before she could stop herself, she meowed,

"Jaypaw, it's because I love you."

Silence. The moon had moved behind a cloud, and now not even his face could reveal Jaypaw's emotions. After what felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"You... _love _me? _You_ love_ me_?"

"S-Sorry." She replied hastily. "I didn't mean-"

"You love me." His voice was quiet now.

Brightheart let out a deep breath.

"Yes, Jaypaw, I love you."

"But... Why love me? Why love me when you have Cloudtail?"

She gazed at him, even though it was still to dark to see him well. His tone didn't sound disgusted, or angry, or accusing... It just sounded curious. "Because you mean more to me than Cloudtail ever did." There. She said it. Slowly, she felt Jaypaw move in closer to her, and his muzzle gently brushed her ear.

"Brightheart... I love you, too."


End file.
